I was Blind
by vickytorri
Summary: I thought I was the happiest girl in the world. I had the best and coolest boyfriend. I had my closest and loving best friend. I was lucky. I was happy. But I was blind.
1. Chapter 1

I thought I was the happiest girl in the world.

I had the best and coolest boyfriend.

I had my closest and loving best friend.

I was lucky. I was happy.

But I was blind.

When you walk in on them, you could see it in their eyes. They're eyes were wide and dark, plagued with guilt.

When I caught them all I could think was "Ah… I see."

I didn't cry.

I didn't say anything.

I didn't question it.

I just took a step back.

I turned my back.

Then ran.

And ran.

And ran.

I ran home. I stepped up the stairs and collapsed into my room.

I felt so empty.

But I wasn't surprised.

I wonder why?

Was it because I knew my best friend was prettier than me?

Was it because I knew my boyfriend was too good for me?

Maybe it was because I made him wait?

Maybe I never really trusted my bestfriend.

Maybe I never really loved him.

I want to cry.

But I can't.

This is such a restraining feeling.

I crawled into my bed.

The sheets felt so comforting.

Hide me please.


	2. Chapter 2

I can feel the summer breeze from my open window.

Thank God it's summer.

I don't want to face anyone.

I don't want to face them.

It's been 2 days.

I feel like a doll, which has been thrown away.

I haven't touched my phone.

I don't want to.

It's been vibrating nonstop.

It's probably them.

I don't want to listen.

I don't want to know.

It keeps vibrating.

Shut up.

Shut up!

SHUT UP!

I clenched my fist and dug my face into my pillow.

I lifted my head and looked ahead to my night desk beside my bed.

There laid a small cell phone strap of a bunny holding a heart that read "friends" in cute lettering.

I laughed to myself finding how ironic that my best friend had the matching strap that read "best".

… Because she was the best.

She was beautiful.

She was smart.

She got everything she wanted.

And when I finally thought I found something that I could finally claim as my own, she took it away from me. _Again_.

I grabbed the strap into my hand.

It felt so pure in my hand.

I hate it.

I threw it across the room then collapsed to the floor.

Finally, I began to cry.

Hot tears streaming down my face while my mouth widened to let out a scream.

"I'm so stupid!"

I knew I was never good enough for either of them.

"So stupid!"

It was like sometimes they were in their own world.

"I knew, didn't I?"

She loved him. I sensed it.

"I knew all along."

But I let my own selfish desires try to keep him for myself.

"… In the end …"

_Who__'__s the bad friend here?_

"… It's me."


	3. Chapter 3

I've just been staring at my wall.

My body feels heavy.

In the end, I just turned off my phone.

Its endless vibrating just haunts me. I've become paranoid.

I think I expected this to happen; maybe that's why it took me this long to finally cry.

I laughed to myself ever so slightly, and then closed my eyes.

I knew it was going to happen eventually.

It was like a bomb, except I knew which wire to cut.

But I didn't cut it.

I just kept waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

Till it finally set off.

I could have stopped it, but I didn't.

Because I'm selfish, I just couldn't let them have their happy ending.

I'm the bitch in this story, huh?

"…haha…"

I began to cry again.

_It hurts, doesn__'__t it?_

"I should have cut us off."

But I loved him.

Loved him enough to hurt my best friend?

What if I didn't love him?

What if this was all to get at my best friend who had everything?

What if I stayed with him because I was jealous? Envious?

Suddenly a flash of two smiles appeared in my mind.

One; a toothy, wide grin that showed happiness and care for me.  
The other; a soft glow that showed so much love for me.

No.

I loved him.

I loved them, both.

I don't want to be the bitch anymore.

For what I've done, that's in the past.

It's too late to regret.

It's time for the show to end.

Time for ties to be cut.

I'll end it off myself.

I may have been the bad guy, but I'll leave with pride.

For them.

For me.

I took my phone and messaged her for what will probably be the last time.

"_Hey, let__'__s meet up.__"_


End file.
